escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Poesía uranista
Los poetas uranistas fueron un pequeño grupo, un tanto clandestino, de escritores ingleses que estuvieron activos entre 1858 (cuando William Johnson Cory publicó Ionica) y 1930. Entre sus temas destaca la exaltación de las relaciones pederastas al estilo griego. Polémica sobre el origen de la denominación Se considera que su nombre es debido a la terminología utilizada para la homosexualidad, urninge, en la obra del teórico y activista Karl Heinrich Ulrichs en la década de 1860, y que posteriormente fue adoptada por John Addington Symonds y otros, que tradujeron el término como «''uranian''», uranista. Aunque se ha discutido esta derivación del término, al menos en los países angloparlantes, argumentando un origen independiente de la acuñación de Ulrichs. Michael M. Kaylor en su obra Secreted Desires: The Major Uranians: Hopkins, Pater and Wilde, afirma: Características La obra de los poetas uranistas se caracteriza por plasmar de forma idealizada la historia de la antigua Grecia y de las relaciones sentimentales de los varones adolescentes con hombres adultos, además de por un estilo conservador en las formas del verso. Los poetas uranistas intentaron revivir el ideal griego de pederastia, sin éxito debido a la estricta moralidad conservadora de la época victoriana. Los poetas más destacados de este grupo fueron William Johnson Cory, Lord Alfred Douglas, Montague Summers, John Francis Bloxam, Charles Kains Jackson, John Gambril Nicholson, Rev. E. E. Bradford, John Addington Symonds, Edmund John, John Moray Stuart-Young, Charles Edward Sayle, Fabian S. Woodley, y varios autores conocidos por seudónimos tales como "Philebus" (John Leslie Barford) y "A. Newman" (Francis Edwin Murray). El excéntrico novelista Frederick Rolfe (también conocido como "Barón Corvo") fue la presencia unificadora de su red social, tanto en Venecia como fuera de ella. Repercusión La fama de sus obras fue limitada por la moralidad del final de la época victoriana y los tabús del período eduardiano, por las ediciones extremadamente pequeñas (a menudo editadas de forma privada) en las que se divulgaban sus versos y por el estilo excesivamente sentimental, a menudo misógino, de su poesía. Si embargo el historiador Neil McKenna afirma que la poesía uranista tuvo un papel central en la subcultura de los homosexuales de clase alta del periodo victoriano, haciendo hincapié en que la poesía fue el principal medio usado por escritores como Oscar Wilde, George Ives y Rennell Rodd, primer barón de Rennell, para desafiar los prejuicios de la época. Otros escritores, como Edward Carpenter o el oscuro pero profético poeta e impresor Ralph Chubb, que destacó por sus obras majestuosamente ilustradas con litografías que exaltan al muchacho como un ideal, estuvieron asociados con estos círculos de forma marginal. Sólo existen dos estudios de envergadura sobre los uranistas: Love In Earnest de Timothy d'Arch Smith (1970)Timothy d'Arch Smith (1970), Love In Earnest y Secreted Desires: The Major Uranians: Hopkins, Pater and Wilde de Michael Matthew Kaylor (2006). Kaylor expande el canon uranista situando en el grupo a varios de los principales escritores victorianos. Otros críticos como Richard Dellamora (Masculine Desire: The Sexual Politics of Victorian Aestheticism, 1990)Masculine Desire: The Sexual Politics of Victorian Aestheticism y Linda Dowling (Hellenism and Homosexuality in Victorian Oxford, 1994)Hellenism and Homosexuality in Victorian Oxford han contribuido a ampliar el escaso conocimiento sobre este grupo. Paul Fussell menciona la poesía uranista en su libro The Great War and Modern Memory (1975), sugiriendo que proporcionó un modelo para las representaciones homoeróticas de los poetas ingleses de la segunda guerra mundial, como Wilfred Owen. Referencias Bibliografía *Timothy d'Arch Smith, Love in Earnest: Some Notes on the Lives and Writings of English "Uranian" Poets from 1889 to 1930 (1970). *Michael Matthew Kaylor, Secreted Desires: The Major Uranians: Hopkins, Pater and Wilde (2006) (Disponible como PDF de acceso libre). *Neil McKenna, The Secret Life of Oscar Wilde (2003). Véase también *Homosexualidad en el Reino Unido *Orden de Queronea Categoría:Poesía LGBT Categoría:LGBT en Reino Unido Categoría:Movimientos literarios de Inglaterra